


Promised Treats

by Daegaer



Series: Black Omen [6]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Demons, Gen, Reunions, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagi doesn't want what he's offered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised Treats

"I could give you more sword lessons," the yellow-eyed man said. "You liked that."

Nagi stared at the floor, willing the others to turn up and save him. The man knelt and reached out, his fingertips barely grazing across Nagi's cheek, cool and gentle. In his peripheral vision Nagi saw the room twist and change, the acrylic carpet becoming tatami, the light warmer and flickering. He closed his eyes tight, telling himself he was wearing modern clothes.

"You don't remember," the man said quietly. "But you will. I promise you, you will."

Nagi shuddered at the hope in his voice.


End file.
